A Lost Lover Returned
by ThePhantomWriterOfParis
Summary: The Official Sequel Of ' Memories Of A Lost Love One-Shot AroOc' Amelie has returned and Aro is seeking vengeance on those who have hurt her. Could she have relations to Bella Swan ? Could another long lost Volturi member be found ?


**Hi everyone ! This is a continuation of Memories Of A Lost Love One-Shot AroOc. It's only going to be 5- 10 chapters long because I'm still concentrating on Frozen Heart ( another Aro story lol.. cant help loving him ) and Which is Which? ( Phantom of the opera fanfiction ) check them out too please ! Thanks for all the lovely reviews of Memories Of A Lost Love One-Shot AroOc. Review and tell me what you think !**

**Chapter 1 –Reunited– Told In Third Point Of View**

Amelie .

Amelie was a vampire.

He stares at her, is it possible? Is he hallucinating? Have his years caught up with him?  
But he's not the only one who sees her. Jane stares too at the tall vampire who was once to be a Queen. He looks in her eyes , which are brimming with venom tears they both now will never fall. are similar , Jane has to look away to stop herself from coming to a similar state .

" Amelie ?" Aro ask, not sure if its real . He must be hallucinating... he must be ...

" Aro " a whisper escapes from her mouth , her confidence evaporating as she slowly approaches him. Slowly, he moves towards her. Jane leaves, feeling like she is invading their time alone, their reunion.

Finally they meet somewhere between, she collapses into his arms immediately. His arms are around her immediately. Her arms encircle his neck, her burying her face in his neck, sobbing dryly.

They stay like that for a long time. God knows how long, but no one interrupts them.

He pulls back, needing to see her face again , to ensure she's real. Her red eyes stare back into hers, showing every emotion he is feeling. Pain ... happiness ... disbelief...longing...

" Aro " she says again looking into his eyes " I love you " she whispers and his his lips on hers in less than a second. Her hand comes to the nape of his neck , holding him to her , though both know neither will pull away. And yet she does; she needs to explain , she needs to tell him of _them_ before they kidnap more , before they covet anything else

" I need to talk to you " he looks at her confused but composed

" Of what ?" their talk is unusually calm for one of reunited lovers ,though they were never quite the normal of couples. She sits on the bed,taking a second to admire the room that hasn't changed in years. He sits beside her.

" I need to tell you why I disappeared, do I not ?" she says looking at him . He is much more interested than before now, wanting to find why she disappeared. She explains why her disappearance, telling him of the kidnappers that have coveted more vampire and humans than her. He recognises the names immediately. Vladimir and Stefan of Romania.

She tells him where they are operating from , describing in detail as Aro could never read Amelie's thoughts. He listens, his anger raising though she knows it's not directed at her. She knows he will be calm soon , after he has heard the full story.

He continues to listen as she decribes the tortures , the pain and most interestingly and the alliance with the werewolves they have. He makes a note mentally to tell Caius of this later.

In his mind , a plan ( or two ) has already devised. He _would_ like to go to Romania right now and rip Stefan and Vladimir into miniature vampire shreds painfully and spit on their ashes .. but he knows he cannot leave Amelie now. He has another plan , one he will establish to his coven later this evening .They will most likely go to Romania and kill the remainders of the Romanian coven. He knows they should have finished them off a long time ago back in 100 AD when they tried to rebel against the Volturi again .. he's unsure why he didn' werewolf story is one Aro knows will interest Caius , due to his extreme unlike for them.

By the end, she is sitting in his lap ,his arms around her and her head on his chest. He continues to comfort her, planning his vengeance on the men who killed her shakes in memory of what they did .He moves her hair aside ever so slightly, and sees three scars at her neck , three vampire bites.

Silence is the only sound as they stay like this, hours passing as they relish being together once again. Slowly her shaking stops as the sun sets in Volterra.

The sun sets, replaced by the stars and the moon. He watches how her hair is illuminated by the moonlight. She looks up to him, her eyes sparkling like the stars.

"I missed you so much "she whispers as he kisses the top of her head

"As I missed you"

**Sadly, thats the end of chapter.I know it's very short... I think the last bit was cute... Review ! **


End file.
